Zelda The Goddesses Series
Zelda is invariably the crown princess of Hyrule in whichever time period she appears. She is also the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom, imbued with the essence of the Goddess Nayru. The essence of Nayru affords Zelda divine wisdom, allowing her to discern the wisest decisions, especially in situations concerning the welfare of Hyrule. It also grants her a myriad of mystical abilities, including the ability to heal others. Legacy of the Goddesses Zelda was the young matriarch of Hyrule until its invasion by Zant, the Twilight King, whom she surrendered to in order to prevent the deaths of herself and her people. Afterwards, she is imprisoned inside a tower in Hyrule Castle. It is revealed that Zelda is unaffected by the veil of Twilight Zant casts upon Hyrule, and does not become a spirit like all the other inhabitants of the kingdom. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda may have been protected by its power. Zelda, dressed in a dark robe, meets Link during his earliest transformation into a wolf (due to the interaction between the Twilight and his Triforce piece). Later, she transfers her own power to aid the dying Midna, losing her physical being in the process. She is the same Zelda from Twilight Princess and is in love with Link. She is skilled with the arrow and held a small grudge against Midna when when she learned Midna harbored feelings for Link also. She allowed Link to be exiled for the safety of the Hylian Knights. She was later saved by Link and Midna and escaped Hyrule. She also participated in the Second Battle of the Hyrulian Castle. Story of the Goddesses The Wind Waker presents Zelda in a secret identity, Tetra, a female pirate who leads a small group of thieves. Tetra, however, is even unaware herself of being part of the royal bloodline, and this is a first occurrence for the Zelda series. Tetra's identity as a descendant of Princess Zelda is revealed when she travels with Link to Hyrule Castle, beneath the Great Sea Zelda as Tetra displayed a tomboyish demeanor not relevant to other Zelda games, taking on challenges head on, this is similar to the persona of Sheik although it is a given that Tetra is not quite as aware of the grand size of her situation although it is hinted at that she regularly withholds information from Link. She was captured by Bellum but later saved by Link and the Phantom Sword. Same Zelda from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass but prefers to be called Tetra. She is wanted by the monsters for unknown reasons. Legend of the Goddesses Growing up in the halls of Hyrule Castle young Princess Zelda, referred to by the Great Deku Tree as the Princess of Destiny, was growing concerned with one of her father's associates, the Gerudo king Ganondorf, and a vision of his treachery did not help matters. Expressing her concerns with her guardian and nursemaid Impa she continued to watch the Gerudo despite her inability to do anything about him. That is, until a young Kokiri boy named Link snuck into her garden courtyard. Convinced that Ganondorf was after the Triforce Zelda asked Link to find the three Spiritual Stones that will open the Temple of Time so they could prevent Ganondorf from getting them. Unfortunately Ganondorf made his move before Link could return, leading an insurrection in the castle he chased after Zelda, who had the Ocarina of Time in her possession, when Impa took her from the castle. Dashing out of the castle town with Ganondorf in hot pursuit Zelda caught sight of Link diving out of their way. She turned and threw the Ocarina of Time to him, trusting that he would keep it safe while Ganondorf chased after them. For seven years Zelda remained in hiding, training in the ways of the Sheikah by Impa until Link, who had become trapped within the Sacred Realm, was freed. Appearing before him under the name of Sheik she assisted Link in awakening the seven sages, all the while keeping her real identity secret. When Zelda finally does reveal herself she does so not only as the Princess Zelda but as the seventh sage and possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom, however, having being watching them from afar, Ganondorf then captures Zelda deliberately to drive Link into a fight to the death inside his castle. Zelda shows her wisdom explaining to Link that they must return to their childhood, and that no one will ever know of their trials to save Hyrule